Open Heart
by Oktarin
Summary: Ichigo hurts Kish yet again making him run away to a small city outside of Tokyo. What happens when he runs into a strange creature that calls itself Su? And what is this new feeling he has for it's owner? Amu X Kish Set three years after the mangas.
1. Lost

Open Heart

Chapter 1- Lost

Su had gotten herself lost yet again. She sighed and wrapped her delicate arms around herself a little tighter, her plump cheeks were flushed pink in a way that would usually be cute if it wasn't a sign of just how cold she was. "It's freezing desu~!" She chirped as she continued to float over the small city of Seiyo. It was night now and most of the city was still up because it was a Friday night. She thought all the lights looked pretty and wondered if she could make a cake glow like that when she heard someone cry out in pain.

She looked up surprised. She was too far up to hear someone that was below but she could make out a dark figure floating not twenty feet away. She frowned puzzled by this new find. It was hunched over, it's face hidden in it's hands, it's back shaking. She blinked. "Mr… Bird?" She said uncertainly. But what else could be up with her like this? "Mr. Bird, what's wrong?" She asked whizzing over to it. She quickly realized that it was a boy, not a bird. But boys can't float… and they don't have such strange ears…

Kish looked up, pale cheeks sparkling with fresh tears and golden eyes wide. He blinked at the small creature floating before him, his pain currently forgotten. It looked like a human just much smaller and a little chubbier not to mention the fact that it was floating. "Huh?" He poked the little creature's tummy and it giggled in response. "Oi, you're pretty cute, what are you?" He asked calmly.

"I'm Su~!" She sang. "It's nice to meet you desu~!"

"Su?" He murmured thoughtfully. "I'm Kish. But what are you, you're too tiny to be human." He added taking her in one hand to hold up.

"I'm a Guardian Character desu! I'm Amu-Chan's would be self!"

Kish frowned confused by this strange little thing that called itself Su. Pai had never mentioned anything like this. "Who's 'Amu-Chan'?" He asked finally.

"Amu-Chan is my friend desu! I have to find her…" Su sighed. "I'm lost. I've been looking all day now I'm exhausted…"

"I'll help you find her." Kish offered not thinking much of it. It's not like he had anything else to do. He had ran away again after his Kitten, er, MASAYA'S Kitten had told him she hated him for the tenth time that day. It was years after the battle, he was sixteen now and much stronger, well, physically, and his love was still there, but nothing had changed. Well, nothing in his relationship with Ichigo.

Pai had the Fishy-Mew, Tart had the Monkey-Mew, and Ichigo had her Masaya.

He was alone.

He would run away every now and then, one time he went to Africa another time he went to America, he caused plenty of trouble in both countries. He would always go back though because he loved Ichigo, Pai, Minty, and Tart. They were all he had. Ichigo, his one and only true love, Pai, his fatherly older brother, Tart, his annoying little brother, and Minty, his devious partner in crime. Yes, he had never expected to get along with the snobby girl so well but they did and tended to pare up to play tricks. Well, they would plan it so he could do it and she would get her entertainment.

But now he had a tiny creature that was amusing him so he wouldn't think of that anymore. He figured this "Amu-Chan" was a human but if she had one of these things perhaps she wouldn't freak when he showed up.

"So where do you live?" Kish asked the creature.

"With Amu-Chan, Dia, Micki, and Ran at Amu-Chan's house but I can't remember how to get there…" She sighed.

"What places do you remember the way to? Maybe we can work backwards." Kish suggested.

"Hmm… There's the park…" She said pointing to the wooded area at the center of the town. "Oh! And there's Amu-Chan's old school desu!" She cried pointing to a large, expensive looking, building below. "I think I can remember how to get home from there!"

"Ok," Kish swooped down, still holding Su as carefully as possible.

"Kish-Kun?" Su asked looking up at him as he walked the way she told him to. "How can you float like me desu?"

Kish glanced down at her. He hadn't expected that question from her. "I'm different," he said carefully. "I'm not human, like you. Just I'm not a… uh, Guardian Character."

"Then what are you?" She asked innocently.

"Don't worry about it Su-Chan." He said smiling brightly at the little creature. "It's not important."

Su frowned but continued to direct him to Amu's home. "Kish-Kun, why were you crying?"

His face darkened. "It's nothing…"

She decided not to ask anything more of him.

Amu sighed plopping onto the edge of her bed. "Hey, don't worry about it. Su always comes back one way or another." Utau said calmly from the doorway. Her golden hair was up in it's usual style and she had on her favorite pair of skinny jeans and tank top. It was summer but nights always seemed to get colder making her regret not bringing a coat. She never thought finding that silly Su would take so long though. She wanted to help Amu, they were like sisters, but the others had given up long ago, well, she wasn't sure what Ikuto was up to, and she was too tired to continue. "I have to go home now, I'll see you later Amu."

"Bye Utau, thanks for your help." Amu sighed giving Utau a weary smile. She really did appreciate Utau's help.

"Just get some rest Amu," Utau replied firmly, her ands on her hips. "Il! El! Come on!" She snapped at her Guardians that were still playing with Micki and Ran.

They quickly followed her out of the house leaving Amu with Ran and Micki. "Don't worry Amu-Chan," Ran said floating over to her shoulder. "Su will come home."

"I sense something…" Dia mumbled but was ignored.

"Yeah, don't-" Micki was cut off by a tapping at the door to the balcony.

"Come in Ikuto!" Amu called calmly, not looking to check that it actually was Ikuto. Which it wasn't.

The door slid open making a cool air slip into the room. "Amu-Chan! I came home desu!"

"Su!" They all cried whipping around to look at her. But they all froze when they found her sitting in a strange boy's hand. He wore odd clothes and his ears were large and pointed. He was tall and slightly muscular while still being super skinny. His thick green hair just reached his shoulders, his pale skin was slightly flushed from the cold air, and his golden eyes were focused on Amu. She blushed thickly. "S-Su! Who's he?" She demanded looking to the little Su.

"This is Kish-Kun desu!" She chirped. "He helped me come home!"

Kish gave Amu a lopsided grin making her cheeks flush some more. He liked her already, she reminded him of his Kitten. Her pretty pink hair and the smell of strawberries that hung around the room, but her eyes, those eyes were special. "Ohayou Strawberry!" He said calmly and was pleased when her cheeks darkened further. "I brought you your Guardian Character." He said taking a step towards her and holding out Su who yawned and floated over to curl up on Amu's shoulder.

"Um, thank you." She said uncertainly. "Now who are you?" She demanded going into her "Cool n' Spicy" mode.

"I was just passing through and found Su-Chan." He replied with a shrug. "Hey, what are those things anyway?" He bent down so he was eye level with Amu's other three Guardians who all looked back at him wearily, well, except for Dia who had a pleased smile on her face.

"He sparkles." Dia said firmly making Kish blink.

"Sparkle?" He looked down at himself. "I don't sparkle."

"Oh, uh, Dia can sense peoples inner shine, er, that sounded really stupid…" Amu laughed nervously scratching the back of her head.

Kish smirked, golden eyes flickering away from the Guardian to Amu. "Are you human?" He asked curiously.

"Huh? 'Course I'm human… but… you aren't are you?" She asked glancing nervously at his ears.

"Nope, I'm Cynaclon." He replied before gathering Dia up in his hands so he could hold her up to the light. She didn't object but the other two Guardians shifted nervously.

"Cynaclon?" Amu repeated cocking her head to the side.

"I'm an alien." Kish replied calmly. "But don't worry, I come in peace, I've already been taken to your leader, and blah, blah, blah." Kish babbled before. Amu could start freaking out while he pulled gently on one of Dia's pigtails. "So what are these little things? They're cute."

Amu blinked then blushed slightly when she realized this alien boy just called her would-be-selves "Cute". So he's an ALIEN? "Wait, what do you mean you've already been to my leader?" She demanded confused. "You mean people know about this?"

"I'm really not supposed to be here Strawberry," he explained. "I'm supposed to stay in Tokyo with the Tokyo Mew Mews."

"Oh!" She gasped in realization. "But… you're one of those aliens that tried to take over the planet all those years ago?"

"Calm down," Kish replied setting Dia on his shoulder so he could pick up Micki. "That was YEARS ago! We're all friends now! Heck, Pai and Tart are even going out with the Mews… Now what are these things?"

Amu blinked deciding to answer one of his questions before asking another. "Well, you see, it's kind of like a Guardian Angel, er, do you even know what that is?"

"Hnn, I'm not stupid." He huffed pouting at her.

She couldn't help but giggle at how cute he looked. He grinned at this making her blush and look away. God! It's like Ikuto all over again! "They're like Guardian Angels in a way," she continued scooping Su off of her shoulder. "But they come from in here." She added putting a hand over her chest. "Your heart, it's called a Heart's Egg. They are born to help you become who you want to be."

"Heh, I need one of those…" He sighed glancing at the door.

Amu frowned. "Well… I don't know how aliens work… But I'm sure you can be anything you want to be as long as you believe in yourself!" She added with a smile.

He smirked at her. "Heh, you certainly are cheerful… What happened to all that feistiness?" He was pleased when her cheeks darkened. "You remind me of Koneko-Chan…" He added before plucking Micki's hat from her head to look at it.

"Um, Koneko-Chan?"

"Oh, Mew Ichigo." He replied before placing the hat back on her head. He sighed, why does she always have to haunt him like this?

"Oh!" Amu blinked. "I see… So you guys are friends now?"

He smiled wistfully down at Micki before sitting her on his empty shoulder and picking Ran up. "Well… Most of us… Pai and Mew Lettuce are dating… Tart and Pudding have a 'thing'… but Ichigo…" He sighed.

"You love her," Amu said softly.

"Yeah," Kish replied although it really hadn't sounded like a question. "I do, but she hates me."

"I'm sure she doesn't HATE you!" Amu replied scooting towards the other side of the bed so she was closer.

"Hn…" He mumbled as he continued messing with Ran's pink visor. "You would understand if you met her…"

"So it's a bad thing I remind you of her?"

"Nah…" He lied. "She's special so it must mean you are too…"

"You want to change so she'll love you?" Amu murmured scooting even closer.

"Yes…" Kish whispered on the verge of crying once again. "I would do anything…"

"Well," Amu said trying to smile brightly. "You can be ANYONE you want to be so it shouldn't be a problem!"

"Ichigo makes you dull." Dia piped up. "You should not focus on her."

Kish blinked looking down at Dia who was still perched on his shoulder. "But I love her."

"It's not healthy for you to love so much and not get any back." Dia said firmly.

"I should leave…" Kish sighed taking the Guardians and handing them back to Amu. He smiled sadly. "Thank you Amu-Chan." He said softly before the air rippled around him…

"Wait!" She cried grabbing his arm before he could disappear. He stopped, golden eyes wide. "Where will you be staying?" She asked blushing.

He shrugged. "I donno, some high building." He lied. He planned on staying on her roof. Just like he would at Ichigo's house…

"You can stay here if you want," she offered shocking him. She wasn't bothered by this at all, she had done it for Ikuto multiple times, her father and mother had taken Ami to some sort of beauty contest in another city, and she was beginning to really like this boy. He was sweet and she wanted to help him. "I can get you some extra blankets and you can sleep in the floor. I just figure that's better than a roof." She added quickly releasing his arm and looking away stubbornly.

Kish blinked taken back by this girl, she was offering to let a total stranger stay in her home, she was stubborn, she was cute, she was sweet, heck, she even entertained him. "You are much nicer than Koneko-Chan…" He mumbled. "Sure! I'll stay!"

She blushed, unsure of how to take him comparing her to the girl he loves all the time. "You should forget Koneko-Chan," Dia repeated. "You should just enjoy where you are now."

Kish smirked, golden eyes flashing with mischief. "I think I will…" He looked to a puzzled looking Amu fighting with himself. To kiss her or not to kiss her… Oh, she would have to learn at some point. "Heh, there's something you should know Amu-Chan…" He breathed leaning over her. She started to lean away, fear in her eyes. Had she judged him too quickly? What is he doing?

"K-Kish?" She squeaked. "W-what are you talking about?"

"Amu-Chan, you need to know why she hates me…" He murmured. "It's just how I am…" He added before pressing his lips gently to hers.

Amu felt like she had just been shocked, like being struck by a bolt of lightning, but it was a good kind of shock. It heated up not only her cheeks but deep within her stomach too. Her golden eyes started to slip closed just as Kish pulled away. He had felt that spark, he had liked it. Ichigo had been his first kiss so he had never felt anything like this before. But now he wanted more.

Amu gazed up at him, golden eyes hazy, cheeks flushed. "K-Kish… Why…?" She thought back to what he said. "Did you do that to Mew Ichigo?"

"The first time I met her," he said with a wistful smile. "At first I thought of her as a toy, something cute to mess with while I took over this planet… but then I fell in love with her… I died for her… then…" His golden eyes darkened.

"You… DIED for her?" Amu asked confused.

"Mhmm… Mew Aqua brought me back…"

"What?"

Kish sat beside her on the edge of the bed and continued to explain everything from the beginning. Amu listened to every word. She knew that to truly understand the whole story she needed Ichigo's side of the story too but she couldn't help but feel sorry for Kish. How could someone still hate him after he DIED for them?

"Kish…" She said hesitantly. "I hate to say this but… if she treats you so badly, I mean, it just seems she doesn't appreciate you and if she doesn't appreciate you she certainly doesn't deserve you… But there's someone out there for everyone! Someday you will be important to someone, I'm sure you already are in a way, just not a romantic way."

Kish got a distant look in his eyes as he gazed at the wall. "Hm…" He murmured making Amu worried she crossed the line. "I can spend the night?" He said finally.

Amu laughed. "Sure, I'll go get you some blankets."


	2. Two?

Chapter 2- Two?

Amu moaned rolling over and pulling the covers over her head so the light would stay out of her eyes. "Oi, Amuuu-Chaaan?" Whispered a soft voice. "I think you should wake up now…" Kish said poking the patch of pink head that was still visible.

"Five more minutes…" Amu groaned in response making Kish grin to himself.

"I have eggs though…" He mumbled looking back at the two eggs resting on his messy pallet. One was dark green with a dangerous looking red dragon wrapped around it and the other was a dark blue with a pair of sai crossed on the front. He wasn't sure what to do with it and the other Guardians were still asleep so he figured waking Amu up would be the best thing to do. Suddenly the phone Mint had given him long ago that was resting in his pocket began ringing making him frown and teleport himself out onto the roof before it was noticed by his new pink-headed focus of his attention.

"Moshi moshi?" He said into his phone without checking the i.d. He figured it was just Pai or Tart calling to yell at him, maybe even Minty.

"Kish-San?" Came none other than Mint's voice from the other line. "Listen Kish, you need to come home. I know Ichigo can be a jerk sometimes but that doesn't mean you should runaway." She said before he could begin his objections. She had lots of experience in this field, she tried to reason with him, that was her style, Tart would beg him, and Pai would yell at him. In the end, Kish tended not to listen to any of them.

Mint is not a soft person. Not by any means. But Kish and Zakuro both hold their own special places in her heart, Zakuro as her hero, Kish as her mischievous worker (or PARTNER as he liked to call it), and she, to some extent, does care about him. Somehow the unlikely pair had become friends since the alien's return, she at first found the alien annoying but soon found that his antics could be amusing. So she was used to this, Kish running away, usually it was she or Tart who called him, telling him to return, and then, when that didn't work, they would send Pai to go drag him back. But even that not always worked.

Kish frowned slightly, suddenly feeling a little homesick. He was already missing sitting in the café with Minty while she sipped her tea, the other Mews bustled about, Pai was in the basement with Blondie, and Tart helped Keiichiro bake. He missed his seat across from Minty and his favorite past time of teasing Ichigo as she passed, arms full of trays. Sometimes he would offer to assist her but she always refused.

"No."

"Kish, listen-"

"I don't want it to go on like this Minty-Chan," he sighed warily. "And… I have something I have to do before I can come home. I promise I'll stay out of trouble this time Minty-Chan."

Mint growled angrily, clenching her empty hand into a fist. "Kish! Get your butt-" He hung up. "Arg! I'm gonna kill him!"

"No luck?" Lettuce asked hesitantly as she twiddled her thumbs. All the Mews, remaining aliens, and the two humans that actually knew of it all, Keiichiro and Ryou, were seated around a table at the café, listening intently to Mint as she spoke into her phone. Well… all of them except for Ichigo who was currently basking in the quiet world that was created when there was no Kish about to bother her.

Mint ignored her, turning on Ichigo like a snake, dark eyes blazing with anger. "This is all your fault…" She hissed at her, a scowl firmly in place on her face. "You just HAVE to be such a hateful old hag!" She cried stealing Tart's name for her.

"Yeah!" Tart cried, sitting up in his seat beside Pudding who was frowning. "If you were just a little nicer then Kish wouldn't be runnin' away all the time!"

Ichigo scowled looking away. "He's the idiot who felt the need to harass me the whole day!"

"Ichigo," Zakuro snapped. "If you would ignore him he would quit. Your reactions always bring trouble."

Mint sighed looking to Pai and Ryou. "Go tell Masha to try and find his location."

Kish sighed teleporting back into Amu's room. He glanced at her bed to find her where she had been when he had left. He wanted her to at least be his friend. If he couldn't have his Kitten, friend or lover, he would have Amu. He touched his lips remembering that kiss. He would never forget that.

"She's not dating anyone you know." He whipped around to find Dia floating there, a blank look on her face. "You should stay and get to know each other."

"You… want me to be Amu-Chan's… BOYFRIEND?" Kish asked a little surprised.

Dia smiled slightly looking up at the teenage alien. "You're special Kish, you shine. Amu helps bring out that shine in everyone, she wont bring you down like that _other_ girl." She said, thinking it best not to actually say her name.

Kish looked back to Amu longingly. "And what type of boy is it that she likes?"

"Just be yourself. Let yourself shine." Dia replied before floating back to her egg.

Kish looked back to Amu and sighed. "What I would do… is not going to make her happy…" He smirked before floating over to the edge of her bed and raising the blankets so he could slip in beside her.

Her bed was warm and he was instantly surrounded by the smell of strawberries as he relaxed into it. He rolled onto his side so his chest was pressed to her back before slipping an arm around her waist and nuzzling into the side of her neck. Her skin was warm and soft, it, of course, smelt of strawberries. She was so warm and brought him so much comfort, his worries of Mint and the others melted away as he allowed his golden eyes to slide closed.

But another set of golden eyes reluctantly opened. Amu couldn't help but feel confused by the sudden presence behind her. It felt nice to have them snuggled up to her the way they were. Like a cat in a way. She figured it must be Ikuto and her eyes started to slide shut once more… when she remembered the alien that was also supposed to be in the room. "GAH!" She cried tearing herself from the arms of the person and jumping out of the bed. She looked around frantically, hoping the cat boy had not already found the alien and beaten him to death out of jealousy. Yes, Ikuto could be quite jealous sometimes although his wrath tended to be focused on Tadase. It's a pain being loved by multiple boys.

But all she found was a grumpy looking alien still resting in her bed. "KISH! Wh-what are you DOING?"

He grinned up at her lazily. "Just snuggling with my FAVORITE Strawberry…" Once again she was blushing thickly. "Come on," he continued, pulling the blankets back so she could easily slip back in bed. "Pretty please with cherries on top?" He cooed batting his eyelashes.

"K-Kish! How long have you been there?" She demanded cheeks flushing.

He shrugged. "Only a minute or so. You wouldn't wake up so I decided to join you. But now that you're up…" He continued floating out of the bed and over to the pallet he had slept on where his eggs were waiting. "How am I supposed to take care of these?" He said holding them up for her to see.

Her golden eyes widened in surprise as she quickly forgot her anger and embarrassment. "Your eggs!" She cried in a certain amount of awe. She frowned when she realized what this meant.

She would need to tell the others about him.

But how? What would she do? Call a sudden, very random, Guardians' Meeting? Say she just happened to have an alien with Guardian Characters residing in her house? Yeah, that would go even worse than when Tadase found out Ikuto had been staying with her…

Kish cocked his head to the side noticing the distant look in her eyes and the slight frown playing on her lips. "Amu-Chan? Strawberry? Is everything alright?"

"Oh, uh, yeah, yeah, course it is." She said quickly. "Just… I probably need to introduce you to my friends. You see I'm not the only one like this… There's Ikuto, Utau, Nagi, Kukai, Rima, Tadase-Kun, Yaya-Chan, and Kairi-San. They're all like me, well, US."

Kish shrugged. "Kay," he said slowly, noticing her nervous attitude about the subject. "No problem."

"I'll go-" Suddenly the doorbell rang. If her parents had been home she would have left it for them to take care of, but they weren't. They had taken Ami to some sort of beauty pageant in Tokyo. "Oh," she said glancing to her bedroom door then down at her clothes. She was still in her skimpy pajamas, a pair of black shorts and a tight pink tank top. She sighed. "Can you let me get changed?" She asked going over to her dresser.

When Kish didn't move she glanced over her shoulder to find Kish sprawled across her bed, golden eyes watching her every move, with a mischievous smirk on his face. "Well what are you waitin' for?" He asked his smirk turning to a wolfish grin.

Her face flared red as she went into her automatic "Cool n' Spicy". "Kish, get your butt out of here unless you want me to kick it out."

Kish grinned at her, golden eyes sparkling. "Hai, Amu-Chan…" He purred before teleporting away so she could change in peace. But he had not gone far, only to her roof.

Amu threw on a t-shirt and a pair of skinny jeans before running down the stairs with a loud call of, "Coming!" She skidded to a stop at the front door before yanking it open. And who else would happen to be there but the two blonds that seemed to always show up at the worst of times, Utau and Rima.

"Oi, Amu, you found Su yet?" Utau asked pushing past her with Rima quick to follow and the little brunette that was hot on her tail told Amu that Yaya had also come along.

"Oh, yeah, she uh… found a way home…" Amu mumbled closing the door. "Guys, I kinda need to talk to you about something…" She added as they entered the living room.

"She has two more eggs."

"GAH! Ikuto! Wha-how-when-hey!" Amu cried pointing to the two eggs resting in his hands. No, they were not her eggs, they were Kish's. "Why were you in my room!"

Ikuto smirked, leaning into her personal space. His midnight blue eyes held an unsafe amount of mischief. "Why Amu-Koi, I always come in from your balcony, remember?"

"Ikuto! You need to stop doing that!" She cried, hands on her hips and cheeks flushed a slight red out of anger.

"Perhaps you need to start locking your door… Amu-Koi…" He replied with a little smirk.

She growled snatching the eggs from his hand. "These aren't mine, they're my friends. That's what we need to talk about."

"Your friend? Which one?" Rima replied suspiciously.

"Uh… He's a new friend…"

"HE?" Utau replied raising a slender brow.

"Amu-Koi… how cruel, have you replaced me?" Ikuto whined tauntingly as he snaked his arms around her and nuzzled into her soft pink hair.

"Ikuto!" She cried trying, and failing, to push the older boy away. "It's not like that at all! You just need to listen! He found Su and brought her back to me, he can see them! He could even before he got his eggs!"

Ikuto, finally taking her seriously, released her and took a step back. "He can see them? How?"

"Well… let me go get him…" She turned to go find Kish, eggs clutched to her chest, but was stopped by a pair of muscular, yet skinny, pale arms snaked around her slender waist, holding her in place.

"Right here Amu-Chan!" Kish sang, resting his chin on her shoulder.

Amu reluctantly looked over the looks of shock residing on the faces of her friends, even Ikuto. "Uh, guys… this is Kish, he's-"

"An alien!" Yaya gasped, pointing a finger in Kish's direction while her Guardian, Pepe, peeked at Kish around one of Yaya's large red bows. "I saw you on T.V.!" She continued with awe tinting her already childish voice. "Your one of the aliens that fought the Tokyo Mew Mew!"

"Woah, wait, ALIEN? He's one of the evil guys who fought those animal girls?" Utau cut in, looking from Yaya to Kish.

Kish took a deep breath. "Yes, I did fight the Tokyo Mew Mew. But we're friends now. I was just floating over your little town, minding my own business, when I ran into little Su. So I took her back here, started talking to Amu, and then when I woke up I had these." He carefully took his eggs from Amu and held it up for the others to see. "So I guess I'm like you now."


	3. Guardian Meeting

Just wondering if any of you have some crack pairings you would like to see in this fic, I'm pretty much open for anything as long as it makes sense. Ikuto and Ichigo, Rima and Ryou… Masaya and Tadase… Jk, jk!

But the ones I've been thinking about other than Amu X Kish are…

Ichigo X Ikuto

Ichigo X Tadase

Zakuro X Ikuto

Yaya X Tart

Rima X Ryou

Amu X Masaya 

Mint X Nagihiko

Pudding X Kairi

Berry X Kukai

Utau X Ryou

Mint X Tadase

So if you have one of your own or you really want to see one of these pairings in this story please tell me! There's a little twist in the middle of the chapter, I think you'll know when you reach it. I just thought it would make sense and explain Mint's actions a little better. 

Chapter 3

"So… you just expect us to trust you? Even after you tried to invade earth or whatever?" Utau demanded looking Kish over with narrowed purple eyes. "I don't think so…"

Kish shrugged. "I can always call Minty up and she can tell you…"

"Minty?"

"Yeah, Mew Mew Mint, she's some sort of bird, ya' know, the little blue one with the bow and arrow?" He replied calmly. "She's my friend."

"But why are you on earth? Why aren't you on your planet?" Yaya asked innocently.

"Pai and Tart, those are my brothers mind you, wanted to come back and so did I… it's that simple."

"You just wanted to come back?" Ikuto asked skeptically, glaring down at the alien boy who had dared to enter his "territory".

"Yep! Now Mew Lettuce is dating Pai and Mew Pudding is dating Tart. You get the idea, love is in the air."

"And you…?" Ikuto asked, hoping that the boy might not be a new enemy to add to the growing list.

"Eh… lets just say Mew Ichigo isn't so accepting." Was Kish's reply. Ikuto's anger was obvious, he would have to ask Dia about this boy later. He seemed a little too old for cute little Amu in his opinion… although it was a biased opinion… Still, his jealousy and suspicion was obvious. He would need to deal with it.

It had kind of freaked him out when he was lounging on Amu's roof happily to suddenly find a boy with cat ears and a tail hopping onto the balcony, tiny blue creature close behind. At first he assumed this was some sort of experiment created by Pai and Ryou that they sent to steal him from his new home but he soon realized it wasn't, he had one of those little creatures. The boy had tapped on Amu's window then proceeded to slip inside, much to his horror. Immediately his head was full of questions, who is this boy? Why is he entering Amu's house, and from this door no less? Kish may not be human but after simply teleporting into Mint's room a few times she had been sure to teach him the custom of going to the front door and knocking.

"So," Amu cut in, sensing the tension. "Should we call up the others and meet at the park or something? Or we could all just stay here…" She offered giving Utau a pointed look. Their purple and gold eyes met, a silent conversation passing between the two sister-like girls.

"Yeah, that would be best." Utau agreed with a sharp nod. "Ikuto, go get some of your old clothes."

Ikuto snapped his head in her direction. "Why?"

"Well we aren't going to let him run around in that, now are we?" Utau snapped, motioning to Kish. Rima only rolled her eyes, standing on her tiptoes to whisper something in her ear. Whatever it was it made Utau nod and roll her eyes. "So, go get him some clothes."

"Oh… I have human clothes, I can go get them." Kish said somewhat reluctantly. His clothes were in his rooms, he had one in Mint's mansion and another in Pai's spaceship. If he went to the one in Pai's ship surely he would set off an alarm, actually, if he went anywhere near Tokyo he was sure that wretched puff ball named after that dirty tree-hugging freak would alarm Ichigo and the others. And if he went to Mint's house who knows what would happen, that dog or one of her maids would surely catch him with his luck. "I'll be right back." He said firmly, determined to do this, before disappearing.

When the world reformed he was standing in his room. It was larger than necessary, like all of the rooms at Mint's home, the walls were painted a light blue, the carpet beneath his bare feet was rough and a darker blue color, the bed was actually straight for once, usually Mint just told her maids to leave his room be, but the desk was still covered in papers stained by his rants and doodles. He sighed moving to the closet which he tended to leave alone, in only held human clothes, his normal clothes were in the dresser. He opened it somewhat reluctantly and pulled out a pair of the things Mint referred to as "skinny jeans" and one of those jacket things. He frowned down at the two pieces in his hands, one rough and a dark grey the other soft and black with some sort of design on the breast. Human clothes are weird. But he does like the girls' clothes… especially those little café uniforms…

"I wonder what Amu-Chan would look like in one of those…" Kish breathed, golden eyes growing distant and lips curling as he imagined her in one of those ruffly pink uniforms.

"Kish?"

He whipped around to face the confused girl standing in the doorway. Mint was frowning, her brow furrowed as she gazed steadily ck at her surprised alien friend. She was now thankful for the little blue puffball Ryou had given her earlier. "Kish, where have you been?" She demanded walking into the room so she was right in front of him. "And what are you doing with your human clothes?"

"Listen, Minty, I have to do something. I want to explain… but… well…"

"Spit it out! Kito has probably already warned Ryou and Pai you're here!" She hissed.

"Kito?"

"Oh, my robot, you know, like Masha." She explained. "Now enough with changing the subject. What is it you have to do that's oh so important?"

"There's… a girl."

Mint's dark eyes widened in surprise. A girl? A girl that's not Ichigo? A girl that's not Ichigo that Kish actually is taking an interest in? Ok, maybe it is important. "Who is she?" Mint demanded, all anger gone though.

"Her name is Amu, she's… I like her, a lot. And… she's not exactly… human." Kish replied, matching her serious tone.

"Not human? So she's an alien like you?"

"No… I can't explain now, but I promise I will later." He replied, pulling a green t-shirt and a pair of shoes from the closet as he spoke. "I have to hurry back. Love you Minty-Chan, sorry for worrying you." He said in a lighter tone, leaning in to kiss one of her flushed cheeks before disappearing.

Curse that boy! Mint let out an irritated little growl. How had he stolen her heart so easily…? Yet… he didn't even realize…

Kish reappeared in Amu's empty room and immediately began tearing off his clothes after setting his eggs on the counter beside the now empty eggs belonging to Amu's characters. When the door swung open he already had on his pants thankfully. "GAH! Kish!"

"Huh?" He glanced at the door to find a very red and horrified Amu with an equally red-faced boy by her side with messy blond hair and strange ruby eyes, Tadase. "Oh," he turned, grinning shamelessly at Amu. "Like something you see Amu-Chan?" He teased flexing his arm muscles.

"G-get your clothes on!" She cried, face turning an even darker shade of red.

Kish only chuckled pulling on the t-shirt and then the jacket. "Better Amu-Chan?" He teased as her and the boy, who was eyeing him warily, entered the room.

"Sh-shut up!"

"So… you are Kish-San?" Tadase asked slowly.

"Yep!" Kish replied cheerfully. "And you're…"

"Hotori Tadase," he replied stiffly. "The other Guardians are downstairs waiting to meet you. Perhaps it would be best if we talk down there."

Kish only shrugged, pulling up his hood so his ears were hidden, and snatching his eggs from the counter before following the two Guardians downstairs. The others were in the living room, Yaya, Rima, and Utau all were sitting on the couch, behind them was Ikuto who was leaning against the wall, Kukai stood by Utau's side with a bored look on his face, Kairi was sitting in a chair across from the couch, and Nagihiko sat in the chair beside it. They all watched Kish's approach with curious but wary eyes.

"Now, like I said over the phone, this is Kish." Amu said sweeping an arm in Kisshu's direction. He gave the others a small wave. "But… there's something else we have to tell you… Um, Kish is one of the aliens that fought the Tokyo Mew Mew." Immediately a chorus of gasps rang out, not all of them coming from the teenagers but from their Guardian Characters instead. "But they've made peace! Everything's good now!" She added quickly.

"Yes, well, Kish-San," Tadase said turning to the boy. "I hope we can establish peaceful relations with your people and it can remain that way."

Kish opened his mouth to assure Tadase it would remain that way but was cut off. "What the Kiddy-King means is as long as you don't do anything _funny_ everything will be alright." Ikuto gave Kish a pointed glare. Yeah, he would have to ask Dia about this guy.

"Calm down, I'm not here to take over earth." He replied with a roll of his eyes. He knew what the older boy was talking about, it didn't involve earth but the cute little girl standing by his side, pink hair messy, golden eyes sparkling, cheeks still slightly pink. "I'm just here to hang out with Amu-Chan and her cute little character thingies." He added poking Su's belly so she giggled.

"See?" Su asked the others. "Kish-Kun is nice desu! He helped me get home!"

"He shines." Dia added, alighting on Kish's shoulder.

"Your Guardians sure seem to like him." Kukai commented glancing at Amu who was watching Kish interact with Dia and Su a little puzzled.

"So what now?" Ikuto asked. "Are you going to go back to Tokyo or whatever?"

"Nah, not yet."

"Will you be staying here until your eggs hatch?" Yaya asked curiously.

"Maybe," Kish said with a shrug. "Just depends on how soon Amu kicks me out."

"And where will you go once she kicks you out?" Ikuto demanded, jealous that this boy was getting the treatment Amu had given him.

"Back home to Tokyo." Kish replied glaring at the cat boy. "But not until I have to or I actually want to."

"And why don't you want to?"

"Ikuto!" Amu hissed at him in warning.

"Well, the Strawberries there aren't as sweet…" Kish replied throwing an arm around Amu's shoulders. "And the blondes definitely aren't this cute. Neither are the red heads…" He added placing Su beside Dia on his shoulder. "So all around this place is awesome." He finished, giving Ikuto a wolfish grin.

"Ok Kish… We get the idea…" Amu sighed shrugging off his arm. "So, is everything clear?" She asked scanning over the others who all nodded. "Kay, anyone want some cookies? Su made some the other day so…"

"COOKIES!" Yaya cried out, hopping up and racing to the kitchen.

Kish blinked owlishly in the direction the girl had gone. "Heh, kinda like the little monkey…"

"Little monkey?" Rima repeated, a slender brow raised.

"Yeah, Mew Pudding, she's part monkey. She uh, she really likes sugar." He explained.

"So your all buddy buddy with the Mew Mews? What are they like?" Utau demanded, leaning back but still gazing steadily at Kisshu.

"Well… Their leader, Mew Ichigo, she's a spazz, but she's cute, and determined. She's a good leader, trust me. She's part cat of course… uh, has a temper, is madly in love with Deep Blue's human form, hates me, and is sought after by an unbelievable amount of boys…"

"Wait, madly in love with who now?" Utau cut in.

"Oh, uh, Deep Blue, our old leader, he had this stupid human form and she fell in love with the idiot…" Kish said scowling.

"Why does she hate you desu?" Su asked innocently.

Kish chuckled. "I was a bit of a jerk to her at first, but it was my job of course… I did take it a little farther than I should have though…"

"How?" Rima demanded.

"I stole her first kiss."

"What? Why?" Tadase asked confused. "I thought you were enemies?"

"She's cute, I liked her and was bored, you have to remember I was only a kid then. Anyway, I made up for it later…" Kish explained with a sigh. "Anyway," he said before they could continue to question him. "Next there's Minty, er, Mew Mint. She's part bird, kinda spoiled, but cute, and has some sort of complex for Mew Zakuro who… eh, I'm probably not supposed to tell you about their lives but Zakuro's famous or something. But she's seriously scary. She's part wolf. There's not much more you need to know about her…"

"So Ichigo hates you but what's your relationship with Mint and Zakuro?" Tadase asked.

"Well I usually live at Mint's house, she's rich so her house is awesome. She's kinda like a little sister to me or something. Me and Zakuro… we don't really have a relationship exactly, I've never actually talked to her… So then there's Mew Lettuce, she's sweet and quiet but super smart. She's been dating my older brother…"

"Wait, she's _dating _your brother?" Utau asked surprised. "Like, one of the other aliens that attacked?"

"Yeah, my older brother Pai. The little monkey, Mew Pudding, is dating my little brother, Tart." Kish explained. " And then there's Mew Berry, she's part cat and part rabbit, she's pretty sweet I guess, we don't really talk though. So you get the idea."

"Well… Ikuto, Utau, and I are like family." Tadase explained. "But I am not actually related to them. They, along with Kairi, used to work for a group called Easter. Easter was out to get this special egg called the Embryo that is said to grant any wish but it seems everyone's egg is an 'Embryo' so they failed… Anyway, now we are all friends…"

"Ok… so when these hatch I'll have one of those fairy things right?" Kish asked glancing at Kiseki. "And I'll be able to change into a better person?"

"Well, Guardian Characters are who you want to be, so they help you make the choices that will make you that person." Tadase explained. "You see-" He stopped when he heard the loud crack.

Kish blinked, looking down and pulling out his eggs. The blue one was hatching.


End file.
